Savage duties
by Lovers secrets
Summary: takes place a few years after modern warfare. Lorren is a gifted young soilder who is sent to on a dangoures rescure mission.


Savage duties

_This is my first story ever so please be nice. Reviews are welcome and flame better stay away. I don't own call of duty… please be gentle, I'm new _

Chapter 1: A rude awaking

The summer had been unbelievable hot this year and the night felt just as warm as the daylight hours did, this meant it was becoming very uncomfortable to sleep and right now sleep was hard enough to come by so every hour of sleep was a bonus.

The Spanish moon cast it beautiful beams upon the room and bathed it in a silvery glow. The finely carved wardrobes and delicate oak tables sparkled as the moons presence reach within and transformed anything it touched. As the moon climbed slowly skywards the beams were thrown further into the room and upon a huge canopy bed with finely make silk and satin sheets, its sole occupant was sleeping soundly in the moons gently embrace. Until the black cordless phone beside the bed suddenly came to life with a horrible static ringing.

Lorren was up immediately and swore loudly at the phone, she had only been asleep for three hours and was very, very tired. Knowing she would never get to sleep now she snatched the phone up and angrily shouted down to the unfortunate person who disturbed her sleep. "do you have any idea what fucking time it is?"

The calm voice of an operator answered, seemly unfazed by her outburst. "will you accept a call from the united kingdom?"

Lorren threw herself back into her soft feathery pillow and in barley controlled raged answered the peppy operator. "yes fine!" the line when silent for a few moment until a kind male voice replaced the women.

"Good evening Miss Johnson," the man said in a thick English accent. "I trust you are well."

Lorren groaned loudly and reluctantly sat up. "What do you want Longsteen?"

"Its nice to hear from you too."

"I was asleep." she said harshly.

"No rest for the wicked." he chuckled. "it took me a while to track you down."

"I didn't want to be found."

"Well I'm sorry to say that you are needed immediately back here in merry old England."

Lorren could barely keep herself from shouting at the old researcher but she was too tired to start an argument this early. "I've just finished six months of very, very intense field work and already they want me to come back, forget it!"

"my you certainly aren't a morning person are you, well you have no chose I'm afraid. It your duty to protect the nation and a few hours lost sleep shouldn't stop that."

"Well we can't all be like Captain Price, the man never slept."

"True, true but that's the life of a solider I'm afraid."

Lorren gave in knowing full well that she had no power to stop herself being called into duty. "Can you a least tell me what I'm needed for?"

"No can do, this is an insecure line. I'm just to tell you that a plane is on its way to collect you so you'd better get a move on. Cheery oh." the line went dead and she carefully replaced the phone back onto its stand.

She hated to be disrupted when she was trying to relax or sleep but that was the trouble of being so good, everyone wanted her on there mission. She had been trained as a solder since the age of sixteen and learned to fight when she was just four years old. She was top of her class in physical exercises' and tracking, she had a brilliant tactical mind and razor sharp reactions and reflexes. Put quite simply, she was the best. She heard one officer once say she was a an army of a hundred compressed into one form. She didn't let her fame get to her head, she had worked damn hard to get where she was and wasn't about to let pride get the better of her. Unlike some solider she had heard of who used lies, blackmail and extortion to cheat their ways through the ranks she had trained long and hard to get were she was.

Grudgingly she left the warmth of her bed and headed for a quick shower. The plane would no doubt be

here very soon and she wanted to be fresh and alert when it arrived to collect her. She had always loved

the Spanish country and when her mother died she used her inheritance to purchase this beautifully villa,

it was bought secretly so that she could escape from the outside world when she wanted to relax and have

a little time off.

Her small get away was decorated with hand crafted woodwork and the finest fabrics that money could by,

she wasn't bothered about positions but like to have a bit of luxury.

As she stepped into the shower her mobile started to ring but she couldn't be bothered to get out an

answer it just now. Instead she took pleasure in the hot water as it drenched her slim figure. It felt

Wonderful.

Her phone beeped loudly, indicating that she had a message and reluctantly she climb out from under the

jet of water and grab a towel.

Once she was safely concealed in the soft cotton fabric she grabbed her phone and read the message.

_Plane will be arriving shortly, wear something warm its quiet cold back here - Longsteen_

_Quietly she donned her combat trouser and camouflaged t-shirt and a thick heavy jacket. She tied her long_

_brown hair in a loose ponytail and stuffed her feet into heavy duty boots. She was never really sure why_

_she kept her uniform here but tonight she was glad she did._

_Once she was properly kitted out she locked up and headed out in the warm Spanish night, a black car_

_was already awaiting her arrival. "Miss Johnson." the chauffer politely nodded. He opened the rear door_

_and she duck inside. The chauffer walked around the car and entered the drivers seat. He put the keys in_

_the ignition and the car came to life easily._

_Lorren decided to make up for lost sleep and rested her head on the cool pane of glass and dozed for a bit._

_It would properly be the only bit of piece and quite she would get for some time._

_The car jumped and jolted as it made its way across the dusty terrain of the land and disappeared into the_

_moon filled night._


End file.
